U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,621 to Maslen et al. (ICI) described glass-reinforced, flame-retardant polyamide molding compositions that are resistant to arcing, i.e., to carbonization during electrical discharge, that occurs through leaking of electrical current. The patent states that one component, zinc borate, should be present in an amount of at least 5% by weight and preferably at least 7% (See column 2, lines 7-26), and also states that 5-30% of a halogenated flame retardant should be present.
It is desirable to reduce the amount of organic halogenated flame retardant and inorganic zinc borate in the composition without impairing arc tracking resistance. Organic halogenated materials are known to give off corrosive gaseous decomposition products during processing, and zinc borate detrimentally affects properties.